


Powerful

by Lazynoodle



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kilgrave isn't a fluffy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazynoodle/pseuds/Lazynoodle
Summary: Reader was controlled by Kilgrave but when his control expires she prefers to stay rather than escape. Well, she’s not a very good person too.





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Short disclaimer: Kilkgrave makes me feel sick in the core of my existence. He represents so much things I find abusive and horrible. Yet, I found myself fascinated by his character on screen. David Tenant made a horrific job bringing him to life. He managed to make him so fucking creepy, stalkery and abusive but still somehow (sexually) attractive, fascinating and pitiful at the same time. Like wow. So I wrote two fics with him because why not. 
> 
> Also, there are no spoilers. I wrote it after watching series 1 only.

 

 

 

 

A spacious local was subtly elegant but somehow still cosy. Everything was telling you that this restaurant was a really expensive and exclusive place. Yet, there where almost no other customers dining in the dim light.

You and Kilgrave were sitting in the booth in the far corner so you could see the whole room and have some privacy at the same time. Your plate was empty, he told you to eat everything. When you were ending your glass of wine a short man came in. Kilgrave shifted leaning against the wide red sofa. He was sitting right next to you. You could feel his scent and warmth radiating from his body. You knew that he was waiting for this man and you wanted to tell something but he told you before to be quiet.

A short man sat on the opposite side of the table. His moves were nervous and somehow he was resembling a rat. He helped himself, pouring wine into your empty glass, finishing it up almost immediately. You jerked wanting to get back  _your_  glass but froze under Kilgrave’s intense gaze.

‘Sit still’ he told you.

And you  _did_.

The ratty man started talking with, or maybe more talking  _to_  Kilgrave. You weren’t really listening, you weren’t even interested. You stared at them blankly escaping into your own thoughts. It was something Kilgrave couldn’t control – deep inside you were still able to think whatever you wanted. And  _sitting still_  was a great time to do that.

You looked back on the time you met Kilgrave.

***

It was dawn and you were coming back home after working the whole night. Streets were almost calm – something unusual in the always rushing New York. You could smell the wet pavement after the night rain. You weren’t afraid of the neighborhood even if it wasn’t the safest one. You didn’t grow up in any better.

You were so tired you could barely move, but you didn’t want to call a cab. You couldn’t afford it. Well, you had to admit that it was because you weren’t looking forward to returning home as fast as you could. You weren’t eager to see your family again.

Even now something wrinkled up inside you when you were thinking about them. Ungrateful bastards. You could see their needy faces like they were standing in front of you. Their hands grabbing your stuff like it was their own and mouths asking for money. They wanted you to work for all of them. You were the oldest daughter, it was your God damned duty because your parents were too incompetent to take care of themselves or any of younger children. You could see it in their eyes – for them you were just a source of income. None of them saw a God damned person in you.

You were trying desperately to get rid of the smell of cheap tobacco from your shirt when a tall man in purple suit crossed your way. His well-tailored suit, smug face and neat, attractive appearance made him stand out from all these sweaty, middle-aged men who tried hitting on you in the bar where you worked. The man stopped in front of you eyeing you up cautiously.

***

The ratty man was still talking, desperately trying to explain himself. You could almost  _physically_  feel Kilgrave losing his patience. He was playing lazily with leftovers on his plate like he didn’t care, but you’ve seen him like that before. You could feel his annoyance radiating from him, almost vibrating in the air. Kilgrave was like a wild animal on a hunt. Sitting quietly, peacefully at first glance, but having some unspeakable threat in his eyes. Like he was preparing to attack when the victim was not aware of that. How could this stupid ratty an not see this? The outbreak was just a matter of time.

Looking at Kilgrave you thought about the time you spent with him. You weren’t sure how long you’ve been with him, maybe a few weeks. Maybe a few months. Time distorted into something abstract, days and nights were passing by, but everything, every hour was dictated by him. He was giving you dresses, taking you to expensive hotels and restaurants, in meetings with some people he was doing business with. He asked you to keep him company everywhere he went and to have sex with him anytime he wanted. And you obeyed to every single order. You couldn’t do otherwise. You _had to_  do everything he told you. It was like mind control or something. But being honest with yourself… You weren’t even trying to fight it. All in all, Kilgrave treated you good. Better than anyone in your life before. He cared for you and somehow respected you, seeing a person not a thing, even though he was using you for his own desires.

You shifted lightly on the seat and froze immediately. You  _moved_  on your own. You just realised that his presence was out of your brain. Like his control faded away. You glanced over Kilgrave. He seemed not to notice anything, too focused on his growing annoyance. Your heart was beating fast – for the first time since you met him you were able to do whatever  _you_  wanted. But what did it mean? You probably could try to run away and then…

And then what? Go back to your shitty life with so-called family you hated? You glanced over Kilgrave again. Considering your life standard now and then… His company instead of their pitiful presence… He was astonishing. Fascinating in every aspect, remarkably good-looking and powerful. Nothing could stop him.

‘You think it’s a bloody joke?!’ Kilgrave shouted at the ratty man. His face was that of pure rage. He was nothing like his smug, deriding self.  He snapped when anger filled him and the ratty man curled up on the chair. His pale lips trying to mumble some excuses.

‘Take that fork’ said Kilgrave with low, somehow even more vicious voice. He didn’t have to shout to be a personification of overwhelming fright.

The man picked up the fork with terror in his eyes. He struggled to disobey but failed miserably. No one could disobey Kilgrave’s commands. His words were stronger than anything.

Your breathing fastened. You knew what was about to happen. You’ve seen that before and couldn’t help the excitement rushing into your veins.

‘Stab your hand. And don’t make a sound.’ Kilgrave said mercilessly.

The ratty man did it with horror on his face. The utensil digged into his flesh with squelchy sound. He wanted to scream out of pain, but he couldn’t open his mouth. Tears made the way down his face.

‘Do it again. Again. And again.’

You didn’t feel any pity over ratty man, you didn’t care about him at all. Words. Just Kilgrave’s words were enough to made this man stab himself with a fork. The same kind of words that allowed Kilgrave to have whatever the hell he wanted. Words that made you do things you never thought of doing with any man.

Kilgrave was dangerously calm. He said some more words and the ratty man, still sobbing, left the restaurant with his hand wrapped in his coat stained with blood. Kilgrave rested comfortably on the seat and reached for his glass of wine, wandering in his thoughts. The weirdest sensation overfilled your body. Something between perverse fascination, admiration,and arousal.

You moved, leaning comfortably on the seat. Your knee touching his. The man’s scent and warmth almost dazing you. And that was the moment he realised that you weren’t under his control anymore.  He looked at you with almost amused smile.

‘You’re not under my control.’ He didn’t even ask.

‘No, I’m not.’ You said firmly, making eye contact. You shivered under his intense stare.

‘And you’re still here. Too afraid to run away?’ He chuckled to himself. He knew that you didn’t have any chance to escape. Not now, when he was looking at you.

‘No. More like, I don’t want to run away’ you responded with a half-smile.

‘Really?’ he asked raising his eyebrows. You knew he was really surprised.  

This time you chuckled.

‘Well, it’s a better life than I ever had or could have’ you shrugged and continued with a sly smile. ‘You treat me like a person. This whole mind controlling stuff gives me some weird sort of freedom.’ You placed your hand on his knee and he accepted it. ‘You’re nice to me.’

You snuggled yourself onto his side gently caressing his thigh. You could tell he was pleased with your attitude. He wrapped his arm around your waist with the same move you already knew. Like you belonged to him. You moved your head to meet his gaze.

‘And…’ you gave him the most beautiful, naughty smile you had. ‘I like powerful men.’

 

 


End file.
